Can't Wait Any Longer
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: youmakemyarcreact's second request: Pepperony smut. This takes place right after Ch. 9 (Ch. 19 overall) of my other story 'In This Together' or better yet, straight after 'The Avengers'. Read at your own discrepancy; warnings of fluff, smut and Tony's almost death in 'The Avengers'. Hope you all enjoy my first Pepperony piece.


**Fanfic:****Can't Wait Any Longer, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. And apologies for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****1,900.****  
Summary/ Author's Note:**_**youmakemyarcreact**_**'s second request: Pepperony smut. This takes place right after Ch. 9 (Ch. 19 overall) of my other story '**_**In This Together**_**' or better yet, straight after '**_**The**__**Avengers'**_**. Read at your own discrepancy; warnings of fluff, smut and Tony's almost death in '**_**The**__**Avengers'**_**. Hope you all enjoy my first Pepperony piece.**

"Tony," Pepper gasped as she threw her arms around her Billionaire boyfriend, the minute he and the rest of the Avengers set foot inside the tower. The CEO let out a breath of relief as she saw that, although he had scrapes and bruises, Tony was alive.

"Hey Pep... How was Washington?" Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close as she let out a sob of relief.

"You are an idiot," Pepper mumbled into Tony's chest, still not noting the presences of Tony's new teammates. "You could have been killed... And you called me... What did you think you were doing?" she added as she pulled away, holding the Genius' upper arms in her hands.

"Saving the world," Tony replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. As he noticed the worried look, Tony turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, you guys can stay here for as long as you all need... Steve, you can go to Floor 20. Thor, Floor 21. Floor 22 is for any meeting we might need with Fury. Bruce, you can camp out in Floor 23. Pepper and I are on Floor 24. Clint and Natasha you guys can go to the top floor, Floor 25... A match made in assassin heaven because that floor has special sound proofing for whatever reunion you guys want to have," the Billionaire stated, smirking at the assassins, unknowing exactly how right he was going to be about the agents' reunion.

Clint and Natasha glared at the Billionaire as the red head helped her husband with his twisted knee. "Stark, if I wasn't so tired and beat up unlike a certain four members of this team - because one third of this team is actual normal human beings without suits, super serums and Gamma powers as well as not Gods - I would kick your ass," Natasha warned as she and the archer moved towards the elevator, not bothering to wait for the Genius' reply. Pepper threw the two a knowing look as they both let their masks slip slightly, both exhausted mentally and physically from the past twelve months and the battle.

"Don't stay up all nights kids," Tony shouted after the assassins, earning the middle finger from Clint. The remaining three teammates said their goodbyes and left towards their instructed residents.

Tony turned towards Pepper again, waiting for the slap he was sure he deserved from the red head but was surprised as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I was so scared that I lost you," the red head confessed, biting her bottom lip in worry as her boyfriend wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm still here Pep... You can't get rid of me that easily," Tony whispered into Pepper's hair as he drew comforting circles on the small of her back. "Come on... We both need to rest," he whispered as he slowly pulled out of her hug, tugging on her hand to lead her to their bedroom. The couple quickly got ready for bed and when they got into the actual bed, Pepper rested her head on Tony's bare chest, close to where his arc reactor was. The red head brought her left hand up and placed it on top of the glowing piece, the sign that her boyfriend was still living and breathing.

Suddenly, Pepper moved so she was straddling Tony's waist much to the surprise of the Billionaire.

"Pepper?" Tony asked as said woman leaned forward and claimed his lips hungrily, her hands coming to rest around his neck.

"I think... I need to make sure you will never do something stupid like that again," Pepper whispered against Tony's lips as the Billionaire wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"I'm not going anywhere Pepper," Tony whispered against her lips as she brought her own hands down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing (_which actually happened to be one of Tony's AC/DC shirts_), quickly pulling the fabric over her head, revealing her practically bare body to the ex-Playboy.

"Pep?" Tony questioned as the red head leaned down and kissed him hungrily again.

"Tony, I know that you wanted to do this, our relationship, in all the right ways... But I can't wait any longer... I could've lost you today," Pepper whispered as she tugged on Tony's boxers.

"Pepper... Are you sure?" Tony whispered as he leaned up on his elbows, watching Pepper's reaction carefully.

"Yes," Pepper whispered as she rested her forehead against Tony's. "I want to make love with you," she whispered as she kissed him softly, positive that she wanted them to consummate their love.

Tony nodded in response before slowly turning them over so he was on top of the red head, breaking the kiss so he could attach his lips to her pulse point, knowing exactly how sensitive that spot was from the many make out sessions they had had since they started their relationship.

"Tell me if I'm don't do something right," Tony requested as he began to move further down Pepper's body, pausing at her perky breasts to wrap his lips around her left nipple, sucking and barring his teeth lightly on the rapidly hardening nub.

"Tony," Pepper moaned as she brought her hands to Tony's hair, threading her fingers through the Genius' hair, tugging him closer to her chest as he switched his lips to her right breast, the Billionaire bringing his right hand up to her left tit, massaging it firmly.

Tony smiled against her skin as he let go of her breast with a loud 'pop' as he began to kiss his way down her body, pausing at her belly button to slip his tongue inside it, earning an aroused giggle from Pepper at the sensation.

"Does that feel good?" Tony whispered as he brought his left hand to Pepper's still covered pussy, running his index and middle finger along the red head's soaking wet slit, making Pepper arch her back in pleasure that the Billionaire's actions caused her.

"Fuck... yes," Pepper moaned as her boyfriend slid his two fingers pass her panties and into her soaking entrance, the CEO almost screaming in ecstasy at the pleasure he caused as he curled the two digits inside her as he moved them at a differencing pace. "Tony..."

The Billionaire grinned against Pepper's skin as he moved his lips down to her panties, using his nose to push aside the soaked fabric while he ran his tongue around the red head's clit teasingly. Pepper gripped his hair tighter in reply as she pushed his face further against her love mound, moaning loudly as he finally wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves while adding a third digit inside her soaking entrance.

Tony's grin widen as he barred his teeth slightly on Pepper's clit, making the red head wrap her legs around the ex-Playboy's head, her hips bucking up into his face as she came closer and closer to going over the edge.

When Tony added a fourth finger inside her, crocking and scissoring the digits inside her, it sent Pepper over the edge.

"ANTHONY!" Pepper screamed in pleasure as she came hard around his digits, her hips bucking against the Billionaire's face as she climaxed against him because of his ministration. The CEO slumped down onto the bed, panting heavily as Tony continued to lap up his rewards while she massaged his scalp lovingly as she regained her coherent thoughts.

Once he was satisfied that he had lapped up all if her juices, Tony slowly kissed his way back up her body, kissing her softly once he reached his lover's lips. He grinned happily as she hummed her contentment against his lips, her legs tangling with his and the sheets of their bed.

"Hi," Tony whispered as he broke the kiss, smiling at Pepper as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey," Pepper whispered as she brought her left hand up to trace Tony's lips lovingly while she pecked his nose tenderly. The red head slowly brought her feet up to Tony's ass, tugging on the boxers the Billionaire was wearing in order for him to remove them.

Tony helped her remove the fabric, his breath hitching as his erection was freed, groaning loudly in pleasure into the crook of Pepper's neck as said woman brought her hand to his length, gripping it firmly as she pumped it steadily.

"Pep... if you keep that up... I'm gonna cum in your hand," Tony warned as he moved his head so he could look his girlfriend in the eye.

"Then you better hurry up and get inside me," Pepper replied with a cheeky grin before Tony suddenly flipped them over so she was on top of him, the Billionaire quickly removing her panties in the process.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her lover as he braced his feet on the bed while she straddled him. "Your wish is my command milady," Tony responded, smiling as he rested his hands on her waist lovingly. Pepper nodded and grabbed his length, positioning it at her entrance before sliding down on him, the couple groaning in mutual pleasure as his length filled her up to the hilt.

Tony took Pepper's hands in his, interlacing their fingers as they waited for Pepper to stretch to accommodate his length. The red head bit her bottom lip as she began to slowly rock her hips on Tony's, making them both moan in pleasure at the sensation. The Billionaire used the grip he had on his hands to help to thrust upwards into Pepper.

"Fuck... Tony," Pepper moaned as she rocked her hips faster over Tony's, throwing her head back in pleasure as their hips met thrust for thrust. In reply, Tony sat up against the headboard, keeping his feet braced on the bed, thrusting harder upside her.

"Ditto, Pep," Tony replied as he tightened his fingers on Pepper's as he felt the distant familiar feeling of his impending orgasm as his lover's walls quivered around his length.

"Oh... God... I'm close," Pepper moaned as Tony leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth while keeping his eyes locked with the red head's before she threw her head back in pleasure and screamed, "ANTHONY! FUCK!" as she clenched hard around him, pulling the black haired man into oblivion with her, roaring her name loudly as she collapsed against his chest, her cheek resting against his arc reactor while their hips still bucked as they rode out their highs together.

Pepper kissed her lover's arc reactor lovingly before moving her head to kiss Tony softly. "So worth the wait," she whispered as she rested her forehead against Tony's.

"Definitely," Tony replied as he kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly. He slowly laid them on the bed, taking his time to press loving kisses all over Pepper's face as he took her left hand in his right, interlacing the fingers.

Pepper smirked as she wrapped her right arm around Tony's neck while wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "Glad you agree... Because you have a long time to make up for scaring the shit out of me," Pepper whispered with a cheeky smirk.

"Whatever you want Babe," Tony replied as he kissed her again.

**So what do you think of this piece? Hope you all enjoyed and if you have any requests please let me know :)**

_**youmakemyarcreact **_**I hope you like this :)**


End file.
